The Monkey and The Knight
by Envious Lacerations
Summary: Iolaus has certain feelings for Age and Age feels the same. Though Iolaus does not know this. Age brings Iolaus a....tomato! Yaoi, Lemon, IolausXAge, Monkey-like behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Since I have recently become obsessed with Heroic Age, I thought I would try my luck with a short story about it. And if anyone has a problem with the pairing...well, it's simple really. Too damn bad.**

**Title: The Monkey and the Knight**

**Pairing: Age X Iolaus**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon and Monkey-like behavior. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned Heroic Age...I don't..T.T**

* * *

Dianeira and Age were in the produce part of the Argonaut, picking some tomato's. Age was 'oohhing' and 'ahhhing' over all of them, jumping here and there, comparing all the size's of the tomato's. Dianeira however, was a bit preoccupied. She knew that there was something going on with Iolaus. His psychic scent was fluctuating unnaturally. Plus, every time Age came around him, he would suddenly clam up and look anywhere but at their Savior. Maybe...

Age suddenly squealed girlishly, swooping down to pick a huge tomato. He held it up, staring at it in awe. "Dianeira, look!"

"It is a good find, Age." Dianeira laughed softly."Are you going just going to stare at it or are you going to eat it?" She teased.

Age appeared to think for a moment. Then his eyes lit up. "Age is going to give it to Iolaus!" He ran to the door, hopping impatiently from foot to foot as it slowly opened, then took off again, shouting over his shoulder, "Dianeira, Age is going to Iolaus's room!"

She blinked, then smiled. That was it! Dianeira had known since they had brought Age back from Oron, that he had immediately been enamored of the leader of the Yunos knights, but she had not realized until now that maybe Iolaus felt the same. This boded very well for Age. He may be able to reach Iolaus.

* * *

Iolaus was sitting in his room, brooding over a certain monkey boy. He knew that Age was their Nodos, Their Savior. But he cared more for Age than just friendly feelings, and that disturbed him a little. There was not much that Iolaus could do about it, though. If he told Age, Would he even know what kind of...Caring...he was talking about?

"Iolaus!" Iolaus jumped up out of his chair, startled, and turned to see the child-like Nodos running through his door and rushing over to him, grinning. He was back to wearing his raggedy clothes that they had found him in, which consisted of knee length orange shorts and a brown-ish shirt tied around his waist over them. His chest was bare. He skided to a halt in front of Iolaus, standing closer than was necessary, his saphire eyes shining up at him. "Iolaus. Age brought this for you." Age held out his hand and in it was a large tomato that he had probably just picked from the garden.

Iolaus felt his chest tighten. He could not help but notice Age's glorious shirtless-ness."T-thank you , Age..." He choked out. He reached out, meaning to take the delicious looking fruit from Age, but found his hand captured by Age's other hand instead. Iolaus blushed, looking down into Age's eyes. "W-what...?"

Age smiled up at him."Age will feed it to Iolaus." He tugged on Iolaus's captured hand, bringing him closer. He held up the tomato with his other hand, offering it to him.

Blushing furiously, Iolaus bent a little and took a bite of the red fruit(1), the juices leaking down the side of his mouth. He leaned back, chewing then swallowing the morsel.

Age laughed. "Iolaus has to-ma-to juice on his face!" Iolaus was too stunned to move when Age let go of his hand, leaning up and licking at the corner of his mouth, following the juice to his chin."Iolaus taste's good, too!" Said man felt his gut tighten. '_Oh, shit.'_

Age pulled back, looking up at him. "Want some more?"

Iolaus spluttered."W-what?!" Age held up the tomato again. "Oh...Sure." Iolaus could not help but feel a little disappointed. He mentally slapped himself for that, though.

He took another bite of tomato, making sure not to let the juices leak this time. He didn't think he could keep his hands to himself if Age decided to lick him again.

Age watched as Iolaus ate another bite of tomato. He was a little sad that Iolaus didn't have any more juice on his face. He had liked the taste of Iolaus and tomato mixed together.

"...Age?" Age realized that he had been staring at Iolaus's mouth and looked up into his eyes instead. They were a light brown. "Age, do you want some tomato?"

Age nodded excitedly."Is Iolaus going to feed Age to-ma-to?"

"I...What?!...Okay." Iolaus gingerly took the half eaten tomato from Age's hand. He held it up for him, keeping his fingers out of the way. "If you bite me..." He let his voice trail off threateningly.

Age grinned."Age wouldn't bite Iolaus." He got a glint in his eyes. "Unless Age wanted to." He licked the juice that was about to drip onto Iolaus's hand and bit into the tomato. "Mmmmmm."

Iolaus wanted to groan. Why did Age have to be so innocent?! So...sexy. And when he had licked the juice off the tomato, his tongue had almost touched his hand and-... Iolaus's hand must have moved, because Age reached up and held his hand in place with one of his own, Holding him steady so he could eat the tomato. Iolaus shivered at the contact. He could feel his body starting to react to the Nodos's presence so close to him.

"A-Age."

Age lifted his head as he finished off the tomato, blue eyes peering curiously up at him."Hmm?"

"I...er...would y-you.." Iolaus couldn't seem to form any sentences. He drew a deep breath and said, intending to ask Age if the Nodos would like to stay for a while, when Age suddenly asked, "Iolaus, want to come paint with Age?" His Sapphire eyes were shining hopefully.

Iolaus opened his mouth to refuse, but looking down at the excited Monkey boy, he just couldn't bring himself to disappoint him.

He sighed. "Okay."

Age let out joyful 'woop' and grabbed Iolaus's hand once again, leading him to the docking bay where Age was allowed to make paint messes.

Iolaus blushed as Age led him along. Everyone they passed was staring at Iolaus. The stern, young, leader of the Yunos knights was being pulled along by their Nodos, who was babbling excitedly at him.

As they arrived, Age finally let go of his hand. Iolaus sighed in relief. Age squealed and ran over to one of the many barrels of paint, prying off the lid and plunging both of his hands down into it. He lifted them out and 'oooh'd' over the brilliant green color now coating them.

Age turned to Iolaus, an mischievous glint in his eyes. "IIIIIolauuuuus?" He drew out his name tauntingly. He took a mock threatening step towards him.

Iolaus grinned and teleported himself over to a paint barrel across the room. He quickly popped it open as Age tried to locate him again. His paint barrel ended up being a deep violet.

He quickly dipped his hands into it and teleported back over to Age, arriving behind him. The Nodos sensed him and spun around just as Iolaus smeared his paint covered hands on him, ending up with a surprised look and violet paint smeared from his hair to his belly button. Iolaus smirked as Age stood there, stunned that Iolaus had managed to sneak up on the him. Iolaus let out a chuckle, patting Age's cheek."Got you, Age."

Unfortunately, patting his cheek made him snap out of his surprise and smeared his own green paint covered hands down Iolaus's front, grinning.

Iolaus felt a pleasant tingle go through him when Age ran his hands down his body, covering him in paint. He grinned back and teleported over to his barrel. He picked it up and teleported back to Age, meaning to dump it's contents over his head. But as he tipped it, Age darted behind him and stood on tip-toes, tipping up the back end of the barrel. The result was, instead of Age being covered in paint, Iolaus was. The Yunos leader was completely purple.

Age started giggling as two shocked brown eyes blinked in the giant glob of violet. "Age got you back, Iolaus!"

Iolaus growled and advanced on the giggling Nodos, swiping his hand across his face to clear off some of the paint. He dipped his other hand into Age's green barrel of paint as he passed it. Age tried to move, but was laughing so much that walking, let alone running away, was impossible.

Iolaus tackled Age to the ground with a wet 'squish' sound, sitting on his stomach. Iolaus pinned Age's hands above his head and grinned triumphantly down at him as he started drawing green, swirly patterns on his cheeks. Age was turning purple from Iolaus sitting on him.

As Age got himself painted by Iolaus, he realized that he liked the way it felt with the Yunos Leader sitting on him. It felt good. It made the Hero tribesmen inside him stir. Age sensed that Bellcross was impressed with the human who had managed to sneak up on his Nodos. And that meant that Bellcross liked Iolaus also. This made Age very happy.

Iolaus ran his hand over his chest, wiping off the paint and gathering more to paint Age with. Before he had the chance to use it, Age switched positions with him and sitting as Iolaus did. On his stomach.

This seemed to embarrass the Yunos leader. Age knew he was blushing, even though he could barely see it through the paint that covered his face. He was staring fixedly up at Age.

Age noticed Iolaus's trance-like stare and looked back at him curiously. "Iolaus?"

Iolaus shook his head as if to dislodge something. "A-Age...Let me up?"

Age grinned evilly and pretended to think about it. "Hmm, Should Age let Iolaus up?"

Iolaus tried to push him off, but Age barely seemed to notice his effort. _'He LET me hold him down earlier?!...Why would he-'_

Iolaus's thoughts were interrupted when Age reached down and, with crooked fingers, attacked his sides.

Iolaus eyes widened as he felt laughter bubbling up. Age was tickling him?!

"Age!...S-stoooop...guh..."Iolaus was laughing so hard that he couldn't form intelligible sentences anymore. Meanwhile, Age was enjoying himself immensely. He got to touch the Yunos leader. Which did not happen without a good excuse.

Iolaus was soon howling with laughter. He was laughing so hard that it soon brought Tael and Mael running to the room, in a panic. They had thought that someone was murdering Iolaus and came to find him covered in purple paint and being tickled...Tickled! They stared. They had never sen their older brother act this way. They didn't even know he was ticklish!

"Iolaus...?"Tael approached them, closely followed by Mael.

Age looked up as they approached but continued with his torture.

"Tael, Mael! Age got Iolaus!" He grinned up at them. Iolaus barely seemed to notice them. He was practically bawling with tears of laughter.

"Age...I think you should let Iolaus up now. Someone is going to think he is dying with all this noise." Tael nodded in agreement with Mael.

Age looked down at Iolaus, who was squirming frantically and relented, lifting his nimble hands from the breathless man, but not moving from his spot on Iolaus's middle.

Mael giggled, looking down at her, usually, stern brother. His cheeks were pink through the paint, he had tears in his eyes and he was being sat on. A scary Iolaus glare was turned on them, or it would have been scary if Iolaus had not looked as he did. As it looked, it just made The twins titter with laughter as they walked back to their duties.

Age smile cheekily down at Iolaus. "Iolaus? Want to go take a shower with Age?"

Iolaus's heart skipped a beat before resuming its beating painfully. "Y-yeah...Lets go wash all this paint off."

Age climbed off him and offered a hand to help him up. Iolaus grasped his hand and stood. Age retained his hold on his hand, though, and pulled him along, heading to the showers.

Age practically shoved Iolaus into the outer shower room, shutting the door. Age started stripping off his clothes.

"Age! What are you doing?!" Iolaus sounded near to panicking.

Age looked at him, confused. "Age is taking clothes off." He looked at Iolaus for a moment then said, "Iolaus needs to take off clothes too." He advanced on Iolaus, half out of his own shorts.

Iolaus backed away hurriedly, stumbling on his own feet. He flailed his arms in the air for a second, looking like a bird, and landed hard on his back with an 'Oof' and a 'splat'.

Age pounced on him, pulling at his shirt. "Iolaus can't take a shower with so many layers!" Age was grinning from ear to ear.

Iolaus lost the battle for his shirt and yelped when he felt Age grab his pants, tugging them down. He grasped at Age's hands, trying to prevent his loss of clothing barrier. No such luck. Age stripped him of his pants, taking his shoes in the process. Age giggled as Iolaus blushed and grabbed the waist band of his boxers, determined not to lose them.

Iolaus breathed a sigh of relief when Age didn't attempt to remove his last piece of clothing. Age climbed off of him to remove the rest of his own clothing.

Iolaus stood up, turning a deep crimson as the young Nodos stripped down to his birthday suit. He averted his eyes, not sure how to react. He jumped a bit when Age grabbed his hand again, pulling him into the big round shower room. He let go once again to turn on the hot water nozzle, standing under the spray with closed eyes.

Iolaus moved a few shower heads away from him and turned on his own. He yelped when he accidentally turned on the cold water, shivering from the icy spray. He hurriedly turned the hot water on, sighing in relief. Age had spun around, surprised, when Iolaus had so inelegantly yelped, but was laughing at him now.

Iolaus glared at him in mock anger, remembering to keep his eyes at head level. He turned into the, now warm, spray to wash off the paint. The water making his boxers stick to him, revealing all that there was without showing bare skin. The water swirling into the drain was green-ish purple.

From a few spaces away, Age stared at the Young Yunos leader in fascination as the paint was washed away. Iolaus was...Beautiful. Age sensed Bellcross's approval of his thought. His gaze widened a bit as he watched Iolaus close his eyes, turning his face up into the shower. His lips were slightly open. Age felt his heartbeat speed up. He felt breathless.

Age had an impulse to just walk over to Iolaus and...what? He wanted to press his lips against Iolaus's. A kiss? Yes, a kiss.

Giving in, Age walked slowly over to Iolaus. He waited until the other man felt his presence. He didn't have to wait long.

Iolaus lowered his head, opening his eyes. They widened dramatically when he saw Age standing so close to him. Naked. He cursed his body as he felt his body stir in excitement. He looked at Age, about to demand to know why he was so close, when Age came closer, standing on tip-toe to press his lips lightly against Iolaus's.

* * *

Ooh, ain't I mean? I left everyone on a cliffy. Hehe, I will be posting the second chapter as soon as I can.

I am not sure if I want to do a mild lemon or a serious lemon...so if you people like this then what do you think I should do? Mild or serious?

(1) I know a Tomato is considered a fruit but...DAMN IT, I THINK A TOMATO IS A VEGETABLE!! Is there anyone who agrees with me?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Hello there Rabid Heroic Age fans! ;) I am happy to announce that I am currently working on the next chapter of this, sadly, neglected story. I know I haven't updated in centuries... But I plan to soon! -in the process now- Also very sad is that my writing has probably declined since I haven t written anything since I wrote this. But, alas, I will do my very best! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! And again, I'm very sorry for making you all wait so long! T_T

-Envious Lacerations

P.S.  
My name used to be Kuro Tatsumaki. Just letting everyone know I changed my name! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Age X Iolaus, Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Age X Iolaus**

**Rating: T+ on this one...**

**Warning: None... Well, Just a disgusting amount of Fluff! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroic Age...*****secretly steals* No... I don't...**

**I was a chicken~ T_T I couldn't bring myself to write a lemon! *Blush* I hope some fluff will be just as satisfactory.**

* * *

Iolaus's first impulse was to yank himself away from the warm, soft lips pressed to his. But he curbed the desire, letting his eyes close in pure bliss. Even if it was only for a second. Nay, a Nano-second. More than the-nano-second-Iolaus-thought-it-would-be later, Age pulled back, opening his eyes to assault Iolaus with the violent, dark blue of those orbs. Adoration gazed out at him.

"Iolaus..." Age uttered, lifting a hand to tenderly stroke Iolaus's wet cheek. "Age.. Loves Iolaus!"

Iolaus's eyes widened, his mouth unconsciously curving into a small smile. "Age!" Iolaus wrapped his arms around the slippery smaller boy, hugging him close. He could feel tears gathering in his stinging eyes, threatening to spill over. "Age! I-I Love you too!" Iolaus blurted out, burying his face in to the smaller boy's wet shoulder. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that!"

Age stroked Iolaus's soaking hair with one hand and braced his other hand on the taller boys waist. "Iolaus... Bellcross.. Bellcross Loves Iolaus too." Age pulled back, looking the Young Yunos Knights leader in the eyes.

Iolaus noticed, through tear blurred eyes, that the Saviour... no, that Age looked unusually serious. He had a feeling that Age's,_Bellcross's_, declaration wasn't just happy little butterflies and goo goo eyes. "Age..." Iolaus tried to put as much reassurance as he could into his tone. "Age, I understand. I know what Bellcross is... and it doesn't bother me. I don't fear Him." He knew he probably should, but Iolaus had never feared the Heroic tribe member. He was just in awe. Even if Age usually had control, Iolaus doubted that Bellcross never affected Age's judgement or Feelings.

Age smiled. "Iolaus doesn't understand. Not yet, at least." He kissed Iolaus softly on the cheek.

Suddenly, the serious aura disappeared and the mischievous Age came out, an evil twinkle glittering in his eyes. "Age will wash Iolaus's back..." Saying so, The Saviour of the Entire Human Race, The Iron tribe, The only One who could _Ever _Save Them... tackled Iolaus to the floor, flipped him over and started vigorously scrubbing Iolaus's well muscled back with a wash cloth that who knows where he got. But it just so happened that Iolaus was also ticklish on his back, so what really happened was Iolaus was laying face down in the shower with Age sitting astride his hips and butt, squealing very un-knightly like and squirming in a thoroughly tickled kind of way.

"A-Age!" Iolaus wheezed, his face red. "Age! I c-can't breath...!" He squirmed some more, trying to buck off the smaller boy, but it seemed that he was there until _He_ decided to get off. He had forgotten Age was Naked! And he was male, so some_ very_male parts were pressing against Iolaus in a _very_ embarrassing way.

Not but a moment later, Age realised that he could possibly be suffocating one of the people that was important to saving the human race, not to mention his love, and decided to give him a little reprieve. Age stood up as Iolaus flopped over onto his back, breathing hard, and extended a hand to help the leader of the Yunos Knights up.

Iolaus glared at the extended hand, getting up on his own. He turned so he was facing away from Age, so Age wouldn't see the smug smile starting to grow on his face.

Age took on a wounded look, his face a quilt of hurt. "Iolaus...?"

Iolaus spun around, reaching forward to yank the wash cloth from Age's hand. And Age, as stunned as he was, didn't even put up a fight. Iolaus lunged forward, knocking Age over and straddling his naked hips. Iolaus was so red he was practically steaming, but he was intent upon his revenge. He tossed the wash cloth to the side, crooked his fingers and attacked Age exactly as Age had him. A tickle attack!

Age 'Oof'd in a very surprised way, starting to laugh hysterically. "Iolaus! T-that was d-dirty!"

"Oh, I don't know what you are talking about!" Iolaus spouted, grinning in a very un-Iolaus like way, his fingers still zooming over Age's ribs.

"B-brother?!" Two voices screeched in unison.

Iolaus jumped up, standing in a defensive position over Age, surprise and embarrassment spreading over his face as he recognised Teal and Meal standing there, gawking at the two men.

"Iolaus! Cover up! We have no wish to see our brother almost naked!" Shouted Teal, covering her eyes.

"Age! Put some clothes on!" Screeched Meal hysterically, tossing Age a towel and turning away.

Age caught the towel, wrapping it causally around himself, covering his nakedness. "Teal and Meal have come to shower with Age and Iolaus?"

"NO!" Shrieked the twins, once again, in unison.

Iolaus chuckled. "Alright Teal, Meal. What did you come here for?" He said, wearing an amused expression.

The twins turned around, their faces red. "We were sent to inform you that we will be arriving in Titarros soon and you should get some rest while you can." Meal said, still not looking up at the two men.

"And it looks like we got here in the nick of time too, Meal!" Teal said, the red creeping towards the roots of her hair. "I-I don't know if I would've been able to stay conscious, had I seen anything more."

Now it was Iolaus's turn to blush. Age just looked curious. "Now wait a minute!" Iolaus spluttered. "Nothing was going on! W-we were just.. uh... I..." Iolaus trailed off, looking to Age for assistance.

Of course, the smaller man was no help. He just stood there, hands on his hips, grinning like an idiot.

Iolaus groaned, bringing his hand up to cover his face. How could this be happening? Iolaus sighed. "Look, we'll go get some rest right now. Happy?"

"Yes!" Said the twins, finally looking up at them.

"Well, you'd better get out now so Age and I can get dressed." Iolaus looked meaningfully at them.

"Oh! Right! Well, uh.. Teal! We should.. we should go!" They scurried to the door, standing there for a second as they waited for it to open. As soon as it did, they rushed out, the door hissing shut behind them.

"Hmph! Nosy brats..." Iolaus turned back to Age, a small smile gracing his lips. "Well, looks like the fun is over." He walked over to the still running showers and turned the knob. The showers dribbled to a stop, the water swirling down the drain.

Age grinned at him. "Iolaus was stopped just in time. Age was just about to call Bellcross..."

Iolaus's eyes grew wide in shock. "W-what...!?"

Age cackled gleefully.

Understanding dawned in Iolaus's eyes. "You little monkey! You made a joke!" He laughed.

Iolaus made a face, turning to look for his clothes. He spotted them on the floor a couple feet away and realized something. Both his and Age's clothes were covered in paint. 'Oh, shit...'

"Uh... Age?"

"Iolaus?"

"We have no clean clothes...And I forgot the towels..."

"Age and Iolaus don't need them."

"... What?!"

.

.

.

Not but five minutes later, Age and Iolaus were seen streaking through the Argonaut, Iolaus hands desperately trying to cover his male parts, his whole body blushing a brilliant shade of crimson.

.

.

.

In the garden, still among the tomatoes, Dianeira smiled softly. "I knew you could do it, Age. You have no idea how much you mean to him. To us. You may mean everything to us as a saviour, but you mean everything to him as a man."

* * *

I hope that was somewhat acceptable. I don't have much time now that I have two jobs so it took me a while to get even this much! Anyway, this is the conclusion of the story. I hope you enjoyed it!

-Envious Lacerations


End file.
